This invention relates to a magnetic tape drive such as a linear tape storage system represented by DLT (Digital Linear Tape) or LTO (Linear Tape Open).
A magnetic tape drive of the type has been developed as a backup for a computer system. A variety of magnetic tape drives have heretofore been proposed. For example, a digital linear tape drive as the DLT is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,014.
The digital linear tape drive is adapted to receive a tape cartridge having a single reel with a magnetic tape wound therearound, that is, a supply reel. The digital linear tape drive includes a take-up reel, a head guide assembly, and a magnetic head in the interior thereof. When the digital linear tape drive is driven, the magnetic tape is pulled out from the tape cartridge to be taken up around the take-up reel through the tape guide assembly. The tape guide assembly serves to guide the magnetic tape pulled out from the tape cartridge so that the magnetic tape moves along the magnetic head. The magnetic head serves to exchange information to and from the magnetic tape. The tape guide assembly is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,585.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,574 for example, a magnetic tape drive of the type comprises a substantially rectangular housing having a common base. The base has two spindle motors. The first spindle motor is connected to a take-up reel. The second spindle motor is connected to a supply reel of a removable tape cartridge.
The tape cartridge is inserted into a slot formed on the housing. Thereafter, the tape cartridge is manually or automatically mounted or located at a predetermined position of the magnetic tape drive. When the tape cartridge is mounted at the predetermined position, the supply reel of the tape cartridge is engaged with the second spindle motor. Prior to driving of the first and the second spindle motors, the magnetic tape is connected to the take-up reel by means of a mechanical buckling mechanism.
When the magnetic tape drive is driven, the magnetic tape streams at a relatively high speed. In order to guide the streaming of the magnetic tape, a plurality of guide rollers are disposed between the tape cartridge and the take-up spool or reel along the traveling path of the magnetic tape. One example of the tape cartridge is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-149491.
Since the magnetic tape streams at a relatively high speed, it is assumed that the magnetic tape has unfavorable behavior regarding each of a speed and a direction of movement thereof. Accordingly, it is desired to detect the behavior of the magnetic tape during the streaming thereof.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a magnetic tape drive having a sensor for detecting behavior of a magnetic tape.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the magnetic tape drive of the type described, which has circuit board connected to the sensor.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide the magnetic tape drive of the type described, which is capable of preventing breakage of connection of the circuit board to the sensor.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide the magnetic tape drive of the type described, in which trouble is reduced by simple modification in structure.
Other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
According to the present invention, there is provided a magnetic tape drive comprising a magnetic head for accessing a magnetic tape traveling along a traveling path in the magnetic tape drive, a sensor for detecting behavior of the magnetic tape at a first position, a flexible circuit board connected to the sensor, and a hook disposed in the vicinity of the sensor, the circuit board being folded to form a curved portion between the sensor and the hook.